Un-Restricted Lust
by Solo7015
Summary: AU Hogwarts where Hermione and Bellatrix are attending their 7th year together. After finding themselves alone in the restricted section smut ensues. SMUT. ONESHOT. Mature audiences only.


**Disclaimer, none of the characters are mine, everything Harry Potter will always be owned by J K Rowling. The plot is mine and I am just writing this as a bit of fun let me know what you guys think of my first ever story!**

* * *

Hermione was in her element. Surrounded by rows and rows of books deep in the restricted section of the vast Hogwarts library. The moonlight coming through the window infront of her and illuminating the rows of books around her. Closing her eyes and inhaling the familiar smell of parchment and books, running her fingers along the spines of books she had yet to "Only the sound of slow footsteps rounding the corner dragged her from her thoughts. Looking over her arm which still meandered along the rows of books next to her. Wild charcoal eyes met dark brown and Hermione felt her heart flutter like never "It seems old habits die hard hey Granger?"Bella snarled while stalking ever closer to Hermione's un-moving figure.

"Hermione allowed her arm to drop away from the books turning fully to face Bellatrix, neither wanting to break the gaze between them "You always were in the wrong place at the wrong time." Bellatrix whispered coming to a halt just in front of Hermione and crossing her arms over her breasts.

"Maybe it's you who is in the wrong place Bellatrix."Hermione murmured flicking her eyes down to Bellatrix's full red lips. Bellatrix watched Hermione's pupils expand with lust, reaching out and gently cupping Hermione's delicate chin with her fingers. Gently lifting her face to meet her gaze once again and tracing her bottom lip with her thumb, leaning ever closer so their lips were barely a hairs width apart. Hermione could feel Bellatrix's next words more than hear them "Oh Muddy, how much you have to learn." Closing the gap between them pressing their lips together. The air was sucked from between them, Hermione's hands reaching and tangling in wild black curls pulling Bellatrix ever closer. Groaning into her mouth Bellatrix put her arms around Hermione's waist and pressed their bodies together, picking her slim body up and slamming her into the bookshelves making Hermione gasp.

Removing her hands from Bellatrix's hair she tears at her robes pulling them from her shoulders pushing them to the floor. Fighting with the Slytherin tie ripping it away she starts to desperately pull at the buttons of the crisp white shirt.

Bellatrix releasing Hermione begins tearing at her robes with equal vigour. Not bothering with buttons she rips Hermione's shirt open sending the buttons scattering around the floor. They break apart for a moment panting, both trying to frantically catch their breath. Bellatrix's eyes rake down Hermione's barely covered breasts, "Fuck." No longer able to restrain herself Bellatrix runs her hands up Hermione's soft skin to roughly palm her breasts and nipples through her bra earning another gasp from her lips.

"Oh fuck Bella!"Hemione pushed Bellatrix's shirt to the floor, reaching behind Bellatrix and deftly undoing her bra. Allowing it to fall down her shoulders, Bellatrix lets it hit the floor before mirroring Hermione and removing her bra. Taking both breasts into her hands and pinching the dusty pink nipples between her fingers. Kneading them roughly in her hands Bellatrix mashed their lips together again running her tongue along the bottom lip before her. Groaning Hermione opened her lips meeting Bellatrix's tongue with her own. The fight for dominance was short, ending with Hermione tangling her hands through Bellatrix's hair pulling her back briefly begging "Please Bella. Fuck me."

Moaning Bellatrix mashed their lips together once again removing her hands from Hermione's breasts and reaching down to her skirt. Sliding her hand underneath her skirt and finding the edge of Hermione's lace knickers. Feeling the wetness soaking through the fabric Bellatrix groans, "Feels like I was in the right place at the right time Muddy." Quickly pushing her knickers aside Bellatrix pushed 3 fingers deep into Hermione's dripping pussy. Screaming at the sudden intrusion Hermione's head fell back against the books bucking her hips against Bellatrix's hand.

Bellatrix lowered her head to Hermione's nipple licking it to a stiff peak and then sucking it harshly into her mouth. Hermione's hands wind themselves yet again into Bella's hair pulling her closer. Bellatrix started thrusting quickly into her pussy making Hermione squirm against her hand.

"Oh! Bella! Fuck… Bella!"Her hands clenching almost painfully in Bella's hair, scratching her scalp making Bellatrix moan against her nipple. Releasing Hermione's nipple with a pop Bellatrix moved back up to her mouth breathing hard against her lips "Cum for me Muddy."

Feeling Hermione's pussy clench around her fingers Bellatrix pushed the heel of her hand against Hermione's clit rubbing furiously heightening her orgasm making Hermione scream wildly. Crashing their lips back together swallowing Hermione's screams.

Removing her fingers from Hermione's still throbbing pussy Bellatrix deepened the kiss between them. While she was distracted Hermione used this opportunity to switch positions forcing Bellatrix back against the books grunting softly.

"Let me show you what I've learned Bella" Hermione whispered against her ear.


End file.
